Ellarenya Dawnfury
"A family can be broken apart. Scattered like ashes in the sea or the wind. That doesn't mean it's no longer a family. Life is not perfect by any means, and neither are those who choose to live it or relive it in undeath. But no matter how hard it gets, how straining it becomes for the mind and the body, and most of all, the heart...no matter how difficult life becomes, there's always family." - Ellarenya Dawnfury Ellarenya Dawnfury is a Quel'dorei spellcaster, dark battlemage of the Highguard , soulpriestess in training and twin sister to Allarenya Dawnfury. =Description= ---- Ellarenya is pretty much exactly like her sister except for her hair being a different style and her body is more fit from her love of adventuring and going out there to see things. Her body is toned slightly, but other than that is slim and fit. Her hair is blonde and short, one side almost always swept behind an ear. Her eyes are silver-blue, as this is the color of Quel'dorei eyes. Armor Ellarenya is used to wearing cloth armor as it better suits her since she does not engage in melee combat. Her battle-armor is laced with imbuements of shadow and magic, aiding to her overall stamina and power. Whatever it may be, it is assured that her clothing will be dark, or rich purple. In formal settings, she will wear a dress of dark purple and light blue silk that falls down to her knees. Arms Not one for weapons that have the edge in sword-to-sword combat, Ellarenya prefers weapons with magical properties to act as conduits for her powers or to strengthen her magic. She has, and is always adding to, a small arsenal of spellblades and staves. They both usually have a dark color to them, if not that way when they were made then stained from the dark magics they have been forced to work through. =History= ---- The twins were born in Quel'thalas to Ignacia and Martenal Dawnfury. Of course, Ellarenya was born second. Upon birth, their mother was too weak and slipped into what was like a coma. It took her some time to regain her strength and when she finally awoke, her husband and children were gone. Somewhere along the way, it came to be that their father Martenal was corrupted by the fel and passed that corruption on to Ellarenya. Their mother found him and unfortubately had to slay him before he could do any further harm to anybody. Her mother then took the twins to their uncle, who adotped them for some time until they were much older where he disappeared. Despite how much she wished to use the Light to aid those who needed it, it did not come naturally to her like it did her sister. She was cursed and therefore took to using shadow magic. Their mother returned unexpectedly to them, the night before Allarenya's wedding to Lucy Brookes. Youth She was born and then suddenly taken away from her mother with her twin sister and father. She was corrupted by her father so that the Light was not the path she could take wholly, causing her to take to dark magics in her odler ages. She was passed on with her sister to their uncle, Galen Dawnfury, who watched over them. (Faction) Ellarenya is apart of the Highguard, Family =Personality= ---- The opposite of her twin sister, Ellarenya is an extremely outgoing and uninhibited elf with a personality of gold...well, kind of. Although she is extremely willing to help someone with a problem, she may not come off at first as the kindest person. She is a hell of a sardonic smartass and always has a snappy response to anything thrown her way. Despite this, she is selfless and sweet. Relationships Past Relationships: Sasha Val'kirn Current Relationship: None Quotes "Honestly, I'm not always this mean. Just sometimes, I am...less mean." - To a friend "I'm an eighty three year old Quel'dorei who was stolen from her mother when she was born, and then corrupted by her father who was later slain by her own mother. Your argument is invalid. Good day." - To unknown "Peace is so confusing. Everyone wants it and they're willing to fight for it. But how can you fight and have peace? You hear everyone say they want peace and no more bloodshed. But why are they willing to cause bloodshed to end it? We should never have stooped so low as to take blood to make it." - To Allarenya and Arthalden during the Stromgarde campaign Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Battlemage Category:The Highguard Category:Silver Covenant